Depends on a Twelve year old
by Redonna Anne Major
Summary: Kathy Macolm is the only hope for Diana Murray as she battles against a crook, but will she reach Diana in time, or will Diana's young life end subtley at the hands of Kathy's worst enemy.


Depends on a Twelve year Old

23

Depends on a Twelve year Old

Diana Murray is the twelve year old daughter of a former CIA agent who died over ten years ago, leaving his only child homeless wandering the streets for food and one nights shelter before being chased away the next morning, looking for a break in her pathetic life. That break came soon enough when, while on her daily quest for food, Diana hears a gun shot down an old ally passage. Upon reaching the passage she finds a man's dead body and naturally searches it for coins or bills so she may buy three square meals today. What she does find though leads her into more trouble then she could ever imagine, a list of double agents that the feds and mob both want. Her picture lands on both their desks and soon she is the target. Unfortunately she doesn't know who to trust and ends up running from the feds right into the mobs awaiting arms and their unruly tactics. Who cares that she's twelve years old? Will she escape before death or mind gives way? Will the feds find her in time to save her? Only time will tell, Diana Murray.

Depends on a 12 year-old

By Jacqueline Johnson

Washington was busy at this noon time hour. The sun beat down heavily on military men, government officials and common folk alike. This was the hottest summer known to this century, and it was only June. Imaginations did not even want to think of what it would be like in July. Hundreds of men and women still ventured out into the heat in order to purchase a meal. All just minding their own business while on their common quest, happy to ignore each other and be ignored by those who know them best.

One such person felt that same ignorance that she had felt almost all her life. No one noticed her, but she noticed them. Many times you could see her licking her lips at people in the window as they drank their water or soda while her parched throat remained unsatisfied. Today, though, it was her stomach that pleaded with her. She had not eaten for three days, but then again that was not uncommon. You see this girl, admittedly only twelve, was a street kid. That was all she knew, the street and how to survive on it. She ate at least once a week if it was a bad week, but if she was lucky one or two meals would waltz in her life in one day. Those days sadly only came roughly a month or more, but she managed no matter the weather or time.

Slowly, the child walked with the flow of traffic though away from it she remained. Nobody liked being near a hobo even if they did seem harmless to the naked eye, and she could understand that. The girl tugged on her "hobo" cap pulling the bill further down over her face to protect it from the sun's fiery rays. Her hand brushed the chin length brown hair as it came back down and slipped into the pockets of her jeans. The soft gray eyes fell over the crowd like a hawk's would fall over a meadow with the same hungry look, only the hawk's stomach would not be growling. A man's green plaid shirt graced her torso making it quite clear she had not reached puberty but, with her malnutrition, she may never. Some light blue jeans rolled up on the leggings, since they were too big, finished the outfit along with white sneakers that appeared to be the only thing that fit properly on her. Everything seemed to be far too big but then with so few choices they fulfilled their purpose and surprisingly did not look raggedy at all. Then again since they were so big if they did tear all she had to do was a little patchwork and it still looked good. How she learned that can only be guessed.

Suddenly a shot rang out. A single one, but nonetheless it caught the girl's attention. Even in downtown D.C. a shot was only ever heard at night and not in the middle of the day. It came from just around the corner down an old alleyway used as a drug dealer's hangout. Again, no surprise there but if there was a dead body, money usually found its way into any one of the street kid's pockets that just happened to be in the area. The child slipped around the corner and drew in a breath sharper then a knife's blade. There lying stretched out on his side upon the ground was a man bleeding from his head. He was dressed rather nicely making it obvious that he was no gang member. A thought ran through her head. _If I can save him maybe he'll reward me with something._ Quickly, she bolted to the body and grasped the shoulder. No life was felt beneath as the young hands rolled him over. His eyes were closed and his face was already ashen white. No doubt in the child's educated mind that this man was dead. Immediately, her hands went to work. No sense in just abandoning possibly rich pockets simply she wouldn't get a reward for her sympathy. She dug around in the jacket pockets looking for any coins or bills. Just enough to get a meal or a slice of bread would do. A couple quarters jangled out here and a whole ten dollars in his back pant pockets along with a piece of paper. The girl dug it out and flipped it wide open revealing lots of handwriting. Slowly her eyes passed over the paper taking in every word like a starved man takes in food. She did so love to read, but rarely could since the library wouldn't let hobos within its doors. It was a list of names and at the top was written something in a strange language that the child obviously could not understand since she shook her head in confusion. Yet, it was the one word underneath the strange lettering that would cause fear in many a man: Agents.

The girl's eyes widened as she looked down the alleyway and then back to the street from where she had come. No one was in sight. Quickly she got up, folded the piece of paper and ran back into the crowd. As she walked her hands tore at the paper ripping it to shreds. It was encased in her memory and now she would make sure it did not fall into enemy hands.

Katherine Macolm rolled over in her sleep happy to be on vacation at last. Her job at the CIA was a lot more exerting, despite her small missions, than anyone could imagine. For five years she had run around the world dismantling weapons with her war engineering experience, getting other spies out of other countries, making contact, and her specialty of course destroying nuclear weapons and plans. All this with no break was absolutely outrageous. Now, it was time and nothing was going to change that.

Suddenly the telephone rang.

"Oh," Kathy groaned rolling over again, away from the phone. It rang a second time. Kathy sat up, light flooding into the room, picked up the phone and set it beside the cradle. Then she plopped her head back into the pillow. A sweet sigh escaped her lips at the sound of silence.

Then the doorbell rang.

"No!" Kathy cried out as she yanked the pillow over her head trying to cover the noise.

The soft click of the doorknob releasing the lock was heard, and Kathy knew someone had just entered the apartment. This was no concern of Kathy's for it couldn't be any one deadly. Otherwise they would not have bothered ringing the bell.

"Kathy Macolm!" a voice called, Kathy immediately recognized as the chief director of the CIA and her boss Edward Masson.

"No, I'm on vacation!" she screeched from beneath her pillow. "Come back in two weeks."

"Vacation's over!" Ed returned pulling the pillow off Kathy's head.

"No! You said I could have two weeks off. That counts as a vacation! Vacation! V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N, Vacation!" Kathy yanked the covers over her head now.

"It's over! O-V-E-R, Over!" Ed grabbed the blanket and ripped it off the bed. He was not happy now.

Of course, neither was Kathy. She let out a screech when her blanket disappeared and curled up into a ball turned away from Ed. Slowly her head turned back toward him, eyes staring wide open at her boss. Now she was wide awake.

"Get dressed in five minutes and meet me down stairs. We have a problem."

"We have a problem," Kathy repeated trying to sound like Ed. She uncurled herself pulling down her Red Sox shirt allowing it to cover her shorts that only reached mid-thigh. _Not the best pajamas to be caught in by your boss but then again one should never be caught in bed by your boss period. _"We always have a problem." Kathy returned to her immediate discomfort.

"Five minutes, Macolm."

Kathy shook her head despondently as Ed walked out the door. She glanced around her neat apartment and quietly stepped over to the closet. She had been prepared for a nice day seeing the sights and those were the type of clothes she had picked out. Now she had to find something less classy and more professional. Five minutes indeed.

A tall man sat at the desk in a large but dirty and vacant room. Dust covered the floor and his desk, which happened to be the only furniture available. However, it did not look like regular dust but concrete dust or drywall, for white not gray was its color. There was one window that looked out to the back where old machinery used commonly in warehouse storing had been left rusty and broken down. Old billboards with inventory notes tacked all over it stood next to the window. On the opposite wall was a single door with a silver knob, surprisingly shiny considering the rest of the room.

The man himself was dressed in an oxford shirt, long sleeves surprisingly with the heat, rolled up to his elbows. Dressy pants also marked his outfit and a gun strap was fastened around him while the gun sat on the desktop. There was a slight bald spot right on his crown that tried to show through his graying hair. Green eyes moved over the small folder lying open with pictures and names. Most of them had CIA written after their name for these were his targets. One particular picture obviously made him very angry indeed, as every time he looked at it fire entered his eyes and his fists clenched up occasionally pounding the desk. It showed a young woman with medium brown hair and hazel eyes. Freckles marked her cheeks as the dimple marked her chin. The name of that woman was none other then Katherine Macolm, his worst enemy. He clenched his fist, raised it above his head and slammed it on Kathy's smiling face. This was the one agent that would forever remain a thorn in his side. The funny thing was that he couldn't figure out how she got her information, but she managed and was always right behind him.

Alex Dunbar was not your classical criminal on the surface. Beneath though, his goal was to bring America to its knees. He worked with a Russian colleague named Sauders Gomlerieau, who assisted him in his endeavor. Unfortunately, all his good plans seemed to fail before they had a chance to take root simply because Katherine Macolm always seemed to be one step ahead of him. His only guess as to how she kept getting her information was through about five, maybe more, double agents working in his facility. The idea was unsettling but not as unsettling as the other way Agent Macolm could be getting that information.

"Mr. Dunbar," a voice called as the door opened, and another man walked in. He was a little short, roughly 5'4", with sandy colored hair that was shaggy to say the least. Sometimes people wondered if he ever washed or brushed it considering how raggedy it got.

The bald man, the man referred to as Dunbar, looked up with a firm chin and angry eyes. "Yes Michael, what is it you want?" It was obvious that Dunbar was struggling to hold his temper.

"Sir, we killed Hawthorne, but the list. Sir, it was not on him."

Dunbar's face scowled even further. "What do you mean the list was not on him?"

"Sir, please do not be angry. We killed him like you asked and then when we ventured down to search, the list never turned up."

"Then he has already turned it into the CIA."

"That's impossible, Sir."

"Impossible!" Dunbar slammed his fist down on the desk as he stood, now towering over Michael. "What's impossible is being able to work with you fools?"

"Sir, we intercepted him before he made it to the tower."

"Then where is the list?"

"We are checking the film now."

"Film?" Dunbar seemed to cool down a little as confusion crossed his face.

"Yes, Sir. We set up an automatic camera incase he tried to hide the list before we got to him."

Dunbar's scowl broke into a slight grin. "Well done, Michael. Maybe you aren't a complete loss after all."

"Thank you, Sir."

"When will the film be done?"

"At any moment, Sir."

Ed and Kathy walked into a good size, comfortable office at the CIA tower, known as The Towers for short. Pity it was not an uncommon name, otherwise it could be used on the radio frequency. Ed took a seat behind the desk. He passed his hand through the short jet black hair in his nervous habit, and Kathy noticed that his blue eyes held sorrow and frustration in them. Though it wasn't nine o'clock yet, the white shirt was soaked with sweat and wrinkled. If she knew anything about Ed it was that he could not stand being scruffy looking, and that he was. His green tie didn't even match his blue pants. Not that that mattered much since upon sitting down the tie came off in a flash. Something was up, not that Kathy wasn't convinced of that already with her rude awaking from a perfectly fine vacation morning.

Kathy slowly shut the door behind her, herself dressed in a solid blue shirt, colored like the sky, and blue jeans with sneakers. Definitely not as professional as she probably should have been, but when your boss is breathing down your neck and she'd probably have to blend in with the local public anyway, it didn't make as much of a difference for her. Her gun holster was strapped around her, and the brown hair was tied back in its usual ponytail that occasionally went to a bun.

"Take a seat, Kathy," Ed said beckoning to the chair.

"Thanks," Kathy replied striding over and taking a seat. She stared at her boss with one eyebrow raised in a questioning gaze.

Ed finally looked at Kathy and saw the confusion in her eyes. "I just got word this morning. John Hawthorne is dead, and the list is gone."

Kathy sat back in her chair. Her face clouded over with sorrow as she glanced over to the window where the city moved about in their exciting day. All she could think about was John. The two had been dating, though unofficial, for the past five years. They were best friends during her military duty, and now after all that he was gone.

Four or five minutes of silence filled the room. It seemed as dead as a grave, maybe even Hawthorne's grave. Finally though, Kathy spoke up as the last phrase sunk in. Turning to Ed she stated. "The list's gone."

"Yeah, our men found him about an hour after he was killed."

Kathy turned back to the window, "Then Dunbar has it." Her teeth were clenched together as anger and hatred, the same hatred that filled Dunbar for Kathy, exploded into her gut. "Five perfectly good agents wasted while our information is still getting loose."

"That's the good news."

Kathy looked back at her boss, once more confused. "Good news?"

"Yeah, you see Dunbar does not have the list."

"Then who?"

"Have you ever heard of David Murray?"

"David who?"

"David Murray, one of the best agents I ever had."

"He took the list."

Ed chuckled slightly. "Only if he came back from the grave. David has been dead a little over ten years."

"Then what would he have to do with the list?"

"I'll show you." Ed pulled open his desk drawer and grabbed a photo, placing it on top of his desk face down. "John had an automatic camera placed inside his belt. Apparently, when Dunbar's men searched the guy they didn't find it. I developed the encased film and found the culprit who took that list."

"What does that have to do with this David Murray?"

"When David died he left a child of two behind. She disappeared in the CIA. To the neighbors one day she was home an orphan dealing with social services. The next she was gone. We took her in case papa's killer came after her but then somewhere along the line she left us for the street."

"Why would she do that?" Kathy ventured to ask. "The street doesn't give you a daily meal generally." She remembered all too well the empty belly and burning desire to fill it when she went three days without a meal. Running away from had its benefits but food was not one of them.

"You've been in witness protection before."

Kathy rolled her eyes at the memory. "Yeah, I wanted to die right about then."

"Imagine a growing girl having to deal with that. Everything you touch is monitored. The school you attend is swarming with men you know are CIA watching every move you make, all the moves your friends make. They decide who you hang out with and do background checks on everybody you come in contact with. I can't blame her for fleeing."

Kathy nodded slowly. She knew what it was like. "What does this have to do with Hawthorne's death and the list?"

Ed grinned. "I'll show you. Here is a recent picture of our little thief." Ed flipped the picture over.

Kathy twisted her head to get a better look. It was a young girl of maybe ten with sunken cheeks and a hungry look in her eyes. She wore a brown, dirty cap that looked like the hat hobos were known for wearing during the depression, flat on top with a bill. Her eyes were gray with brown hair cut to her chin. A man's green shirt was not hard to miss, but most importantly the piece of paper in her hand held great significance. "Who is she?"

"This is Diana Murray, daughter of David. She's probably twelve years old by now, and she's got the list or did."

"What do you mean did?"

Ed put the picture back and then rose, stepping across the room to get a drink of water. "The funny thing about Diana is she's no dummy. Her father was a secret agent so anything with agency or agents would immediately catch her attention."

"But if she's been out in the street for ten years there is no way she could have learned to read and write." Kathy stood up as she spoke, turning to face her commander.

"Apparently, you don't know street kids. They bond together like family. If she wanted to read I guarantee some teenager running from home taught her to read and she knows from different things that her father was CIA. Besides, I didn't say that she was on the street for ten years. We aren't sure when she left the CIA, so she could have learned to read before leaving us. All this leading to the probability of her destroying that list."

"But if she knows anything about the CIA she will realize that that information is valuable to us."

"Oh, I am sure she does."

"Then why would she destroy it?"

"To keep it out of the wrong hands."

"But we need it."

"She knows."

"Then--"

"Relax, Diana has photographic memory."

"You mean," Kathy looked down toward the bottom of the far wall. "You mean all we have to do is find her and we have our list."

Ed smiled. "That simple huh?"

"Only if you think looking for a needle in a haystack is simple would I even remotely consider this a simple task. There are at least five thousand people in the city at this time and dozens of street kids. Finding one is going to be a challenge." Kathy grabbed her jacket that she had left on the chair from the day before when she was granted her vacation time that she didn't get.

"Take the picture. You'll find her."

"Maybe some of that faith will help."

A long black limousine sat very still just outside the alleyway where John Holloway was killed. Inside sat Dunbar, Michael and two other goons. There was silence all around as everyone watched a different side of the street. They, like the CIA had figured out who the thief was based on a picture capturing her taking the paper. Finding her though was proving most difficult. It had been two days since their desire went missing and still no trace of the young girl.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." The driver laughed and handed the binoculars to Dunbar. "Take a look across the street, Sir."

Dunbar took the binoculars and trained them on the opposite side. A smile crept up his lips as he peeled the glasses away. "Well, if it isn't my old friend Katherine Macolm." He picked up the phone and dialed her cell phone number. "Let's add a little excitement to her life. She is probably searching for the same girl we are. We all know how sneaky those special agents are."

Kathy held the picture of Diana up to a store keeper. "Have you seen this girl by any chance?"

The lady studied the picture for a few minutes. She had grey hair pulled back into two French braids on either side of her head. A white apron stained with patches of grease protected her garments from the messy job of baking and Kathy's curious eyes. Finally, the lady nodded her head. "Yes, the little vagabond comes around every now and then begging bread off of my customers."

"Have you seen her recently?"

"Not for two days, I'm sorry. Is she in trouble?"

"No," Kathy grinned, "we just want to talk to her. Thank you." Kathy stepped away and the grin slipped down. Why was it so hard to find one child when everyone seems to know her picture? Nobody had seen her since the day of the murder. Was she in hiding or just being ignored as most street kids are? Kathy sighed as memories of her street days came back.

Her phone ringing quickly interrupted her thoughts. Kathy reached into her pocket and brought out the small grey phone that was business only. "Hello," she muttered expecting it to be Ed asking about her progress. How she wanted to kill him.

"Oh, what's wrong? Not happy to hear from me?"

Kathy gritted her teeth trying not to yell. Dad always used to say yelling never solved any problems. "What do you want Dunbar? I am very busy."

"I want the same thing as you. The girl who took the list of names that will benefit and destroy us both depending on who gets it first. I just wanted to say there will be no cheating on this one. May the best mind win."

Kathy hung up just as Ed joined her.

"Hey what's going on? Who was that on the phone?"

"Dunbar. They don't have the girl. But they know she stole the paper. As long as they don't find out she has photographic memory though we should be okay. That is if I can just find her. Which is a harder task than you led me to believe."

"Uh huh, meaning you haven't found anything."

"Nope, I found out that nobody has seen her since the day of the murder. My question is how does a young girl like that just disappear when so many people know her by sight."

"Maybe she's hiding."

"No, not unless she has reason to suspect she's --," Throughout the conversation Kathy had been looking around as she always does when something caught her attention. "She's right there. Down that alleyway."

Both agents sprinted across the road.

"Sir, target in sight," Michael exclaimed.

"Let's go," Dunbar ordered.

The four doors burst open and the four men stepped from the car. Two ran straight toward the ally but quickly turned when they saw the Feds already making their way from that angle. The whole foursome ran around the back. If the girl got scared and ran from the Feds then she would run right into the awaiting arms.

Diana had no idea what mess she had just gotten into. Already today she had seen this one woman every where she went. A couple of her friends said she was from the CIA and just wanted to ask a couple of questions, but like all street kids they didn't trust anyone. Then she saw this black car with four men coming out, none of them looking happy. Slowly, the innocent child walked toward the ally munching on a bit of bread that the nice woman at the bakery offered her that morning. Nothing concerned her about the unusualness of everything.

"Diana!" a voice yelled from behind.

Diana turned and looked at two people running toward her hard. One of them was the lady that she had seen earlier. She must have been the one who called her name. Fear quelled up inside Diana's chest as she turned and fled. Never had she covered that ally as fast as she did that day, but surprises were just around the corner.

Suddenly, the four men from the limo entered her vision. One reached out and grabbed her slapping a hand over her mouth. It was only in this moment that Diana thought of the list she had destroyed. The CIA, it made sense now. But whoever these guys were they were not good company. Diana kicked with all her might into the shin of the guy who held her and then bit down on his hand.

"Ouch!" the man yelled but let go.

Instantly, Diana took to her heels and fled down the back street. Her heart pumped hard and she could hear the men behind her running. They were faster then her, but she knew how to twist and where to hide. Quickly, she jerked around a corner down another passage and into the busy street. It would be difficult for them to catch her since she was still very short.

This time Michael was the unlucky guy to grab the girl. Screeching in pain, he had no choice but to let her go much to Dunbar's dissatisfaction. His hand bled like there was no end even after he wrapped it in a handkerchief, not very well admittedly, since he was running while doing it. It didn't matter anyway for they lost her in the crowd.

Dunbar turned to his three companions with an angry glare. "Next time bring tranquilizer darts."

"They got her," Ed sighed as he and Kathy slowed down when they saw Dunbar's goons jump out and the one attack Diana. Ed placed his hands on both his knees and breathed heavily.

"Not yet," Kathy breathed out when she saw Diana bolt free and the one man she knew as Michael held his bleeding hand – yes it was bleeding. "Come on."

"You go. I can't keep up."

Kathy did not need any second encouragement. She fled back up the way she had come and onto street just in time to see Diana blend in with the crowd. Since Kathy saw the girl enter she knew exactly where the child was. No problem. Slowly Kathy advanced so as not to alert Diana and even more importantly not to alert Dunbar of Diana's whereabouts.

Dunbar turned back to the steadily moving traffic and stepped in. "Come on. She couldn't have gotten far."

The other three guys had no choice.

They had not gotten far when Dunbar himself spotted the young hobo. "There she is," he informed his friends.

Diana's head snapped around at that phrase not commonly heard in these parts unless your name's Diana and you know the name of several agents simply because you picked a dead man's pocket. She bolted.

Kathy also heard the shout and turning saw Dunbar and his followers. Turning back she spotted Diana moving much faster, her height giving her an advantage. But now that Dunbar had spotted her it would be hard for Diana to escape his eye. Kathy had to get the girl out of this mess before Kathy's world caved in. It was time to return to the street. Quickly Kathy ducked into an ally and ran down it as if she was in a marathon. One thing every street kid learned is that if you want to hide go down an alleyway when you're far enough ahead. If that held true then Diana would be ducking down two allies away. Kathy wasted no time.

Her timing could not have been more perfect. Just as she entered from the back, Diana came pealing down the front. Kathy ducked behind some trashcans as she had done many times in long past years. As Diana passed Kathy reached out and grasped the girl slapping the hand over Diana's mouth to prevent any noise.

"Shh," Kathy whispered and Diana seemed to relax a little as Kathy pulled both of them farther behind the trash cans trying not to make any noise.

Hurried feet ran by and down farther before Kathy heard two turn one way and two the other way. She then waited about five minutes hoping that they would give up and go back to the apartment or their main base.

Kathy looked down at Diana and released the child's mouth.

Immediately Diana began screaming, "Let me go!"

Kathy held firm onto Diana's arm and swung the girl around so the two faced each other. "Calm down, Diana. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk. Do you mind?"

Diana just stared.

"Look, I haven't eaten lunch today. Would you like to join me? My treat."

Diana nodded and relaxed but only slightly. She followed Kathy to a small diner not far from the ally. The less time the two spent outside where all eyes were focused the better Kathy liked it.

"I take it you're pretty hungry." Kathy chuckled as she watched Diana munch away at her third plate of chicken, potatoes and corn.

Diana looked up for a minute and swallowed her food before replying. "We learn to eat whenever we can."

"Understandable, but you might want to use your fork this time." Kathy handed Diana the fork and Diana took it in her fist like a small child would but then held like an adult. It was only then that Kathy saw Diana's eyes fixed on her own hand. Kathy had to smile. Diana was definitely smart enough to mimic others in how to do things properly. Maybe that was how she learned to read. "Now Diana, how about we talk?"

Diana looked up and fear once more entered her eyes. "What about?"

Kathy folded her arms on the table. "A couple days ago you found a man dead in the ally. We have pictures of you searching the pockets."

"That's no crime. He's dead and that means finders keepers."

Kathy smiled. "I'm not denying that, but one of those items you found is of great value to several different people. I am going to need the piece of paper that you found on the man."

Diana looked down ashamed. She had destroyed that paper, but all the information was encased in her brain and would never be removed.

Kathy suspected this was the reason for the silence, but she knew better from experience that forcing someone to talk was not best to do, especially in a public place. She sighed silently and then turned her attention toward the window. "Uh oh."

Diana looked up obviously scared. "What's wrong?"

Kathy pulled out the cash for the food and set it on the table while she spoke. "Looks like our friends decided to join us. Do you see the green car with a golden stripe across the street?" Kathy pointed across the busy district in the opposite direction of Dunbar's group.

"Yes."

"You need to make your way to that car calmly and nonchalantly. I will be following slowly. When you get inside lock the doors and watch for me. If those men get to close to the car hide anywhere you can inside."

Diana nodded solemnly. She slowly stepped through the door and quietly made her way to Kathy's car. Diana tried to step as if she didn't have a care in the world and to the outside world she did very well. But anyone who knew Diana could tell her stride seemed quicker and not as sure as usual.

Kathy stood on the threshold watching both Dunbar and Diana. Dunbar seemed to have not noticed the girl yet, much to Kathy's relief. Kathy allowed two feet of distance to grow between her and Diana. Then she too strode toward her car. Her head was turned to one side so Dunbar's men were in her peripheral vision. When their eyes fell on Kathy their stride took on a determined path.

Dunbar and his crew had been searching for the girl after she disappeared into the ally but with no avail. Now Michael had spotted Kathy Macolm. Dunbar took special interest in her at that particular moment. Kathy had been the first one to find the thief. Maybe if they followed the secret agent the child would be found. All four picked up speed in their attempt to tail Kathy.

Kathy kept an eye on Diana as she neared the car. It was unlocked and that was confirmed when the side door opened easily. Kathy breathed easier when Diana slipped inside and shut the door. Kathy's attention then turned back to Dunbar. If she bolted now Kathy would reach the car and hopefully would be able to drive away back to the towers before Dunbar had a chance to counteract.

With one last glance behind her to where the enemy tread Kathy focused all her attention on the car and immediately bolted like a horse that has been spurred. Within seconds she would reach the door, but the sound of feet behind her indicated that Dunbar's men were coming fast.

"Unlock the door!" Kathy screamed as she came within two seconds of the car. She grabbed the handle, wrenched the door open and leaped into the seat. The door was almost closed when a hand shot out and grabbed it. "Diana, run!"

Dunbar quickly saw the girl he sought in the passenger seat and immediately saw the plan as it was being acted. "Michael, go!"

Michael bolted forward like a dear being chased by a wolf. The distance closed between the two enemies quickly so that by the time Kathy had gotten into the car and was ready to pull the door closed Michael was right there.

"Diana, run!" he heard Kathy say and immediately he saw the passenger door open. The girl slipped out fleeing up the ally. Michael was about to shoot out after her when he heard Dunbar say, "You take care of Macolm. We'll get the kid."

Michael wrenched Kathy from the vehicle and threw her to the ground. Pins and needles immediately went through her back as she watched with dread a knife glint in Michael's hand. Kathy's eyes widened. Her right leg swiftly wrapped around Michael's left knee and brought her left knee so that it touched her chest with her foot directly in the air. With a yank of her right leg, Michael came down and Kathy kicked him hard in the face, breaking his nose.

With a moan and a groan, he fell back holding his face. The hand was almost instantly covered in blood. Kathy got up and ran around to the other side of the car but no farther. Michael came barreling around and grabbed her around the waist knocking them both into the ground. Rolling her over he smacked her hard across the face now drawing blood from her cheek where she bit down hard and broke open her lip. Kathy reached up and grabbed his collar cutting off some of his air supply. Both of Michael's hands flew up to try and allow some more air to pass through his lungs. Kathy still grasped all the harder. Finally, in a last effort to relieve himself of his duty and the pain, Michael brought his wrist sideways across her head from the right cheek to the left side of her forehead with so much force that she crumpled beneath him as blood gushed now from her head. This was mainly as a result of the two inch wide leather wrap, metal spikes sticking out from the leather on Michael's wrist.

Silently, Michael stood up and went to join his friends as men and women began to gather around the unconscious agent.

When Kathy told her to run, Diana needed no further encouragement. She had risked enough in trusting this one woman, but after the brutality the men now running toward her had shown in comparison to what Kathy had done, Diana was more frightened of the men. She shoved open the door and leaped to the ground landing in a sprint. Her small body gave her a boost down the ally, but her small lungs made it harder to breath after awhile. Diana did not want to stop though for the sound of footsteps behind her was all too clearly heard. Yet, she could not move any faster as she gasped for air.

Suddenly, Diana felt two strong hands on her shoulders that squeezed.

"You're fast little one, but not fast enough," a low voice hissed.

The hands moved down to her elbows and began pulling the small child toward a car that had now come around the back of the ally. Even if she could run there would have been no escape. The man apparently driving the car jumped out and opened the back door of the limousine.

"What if we were to go for a little ride?" the voice spoke again.

"No!" Diana screeched and struggled against the arms that pulled her. "No, let me go! Kathy, Kathy, help!"

Then the man who had attacked Kathy came running up with bruises already developing on his face. Now, Diana realized there was no hope for her, but she continued to scream. For the first time in her life she did not want to be ignored by the common public.

"No!" Diana braced her one foot against the door jam and kicked off from it right into the man who held her. She heard him grunt but still did not release. Diana tried to twist her arms and loosen the grip, but all that got her was her arm twisted behind her back where the grip increased. She continued to use her left foot against the door in order to stay out of the car. Many times in her ten years had many of her friends disappeared into such cars for a meal or money and were later found dead.

"Michael, Carl, get in the car from the other side," the voice behind Diana yelled. The man who had attacked Kathy and the other man who followed Diana that was not in the car went around and got in the other door. One of them grabbed Diana's left foot away from the jam and helped her rear assailant shove her inside.

"No!" Diana screamed again and tried to fight both sides to get out. Fear settling firmly in her chest.

The man that had shoved her in the car suddenly wrapped one of his large arms around her upper chest, near the soldiers and hugged her to him while placing a white cloth over her mouth and nose.

Diana lifted her chin trying to escape while her hands tried to reach his that held the cloth. In no time, though, things began to spin out of control. What ever was on the cloth now took effect and Diana felt darkness surround her like a blanket on a cold winter's night. All fight left her limbs as she felt weak and tired.

Diana collapsed in Dunbar's arms and only then did his grip relax on the child. He removed the cloth that had been soaked in one of the many sedative drugs in his collection. He bent over the still form and whispered in her ear, "Sleep well, and when you wake you will see that I always win." He then turned his attention to Michael who held a thoroughly bleeding nose with bruises beginning to form. "What became of Kathy Macolm?"

Michael looked up and smiled painfully. He held up his wrist showing the band with mettle spikes. Blood dripped from several of the spikes on one side. "She felt my wrath."

"Looks like you felt hers too."

Kathy sat mournfully in Ed's office at the CIA with an ice pack on the right side of her face. Pain throbbed in her still bleeding head and the contusion on her cheek had not stopped changing colors, despite it being two hours old. Her head was tilted back slightly so the blood would stop draining into her eye.

"I can't believe you let Dunbar get that girl!" Ed screamed as he had been for the last hour and a half with no break.

Kathy pulled the ice pack away seeing it was not doing anything for her and sat up straight. Exhaustion was seen in her eyes along with the pain from her head. "Does it look like I had a choice? Just be glad I at least survived. Michael looked like he wanted to tear my guts out."

"Diana is gone and so is the information. If Dunbar gets her to talk we are all in a great big mess. Do you not understand this? Our double agents will die and theirs will continue to thrive in our unit. How could you let this happen?"

"Just for the record, I didn't see you out there helping me out. As a matter of fact if I remember correctly you bailed out when Dunbar and his thugs grabbed her the first time. I was the one who fled after her. I at least managed to gain her trust. Second of all, I understand the sensitivity of our mission/problem more then you think. Thirdly, when I did try to bring her in I ended with twenty stitches in my head, a headache, blood still dripping into my eye and the largest bruise on my cheek. My talking right now is killing me like you couldn't believe. Remind me again whose the field agent and you ask how I could let this happen. Let me tell you I didn't let her go very easily and paid dearly for my trouble."

"Well, if you're so wary of our dilemma why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I am. But I have to wait a little while longer." Kathy glanced at her watch with the last statement.

Ed stared dumbfounded. He knew Kathy always had information that logically should never be known by herm but how was she expecting to fix this? She would have to know where the base was located, but only the double agents knew that. "How?"

Kathy sat back with a semi-smug smirk on her face. "I would rather not say."

Diana stirred slightly and allowed her eyes to flutter open. She felt the movement of the car slowing and then coming to a stop. Slowly, her fogged mind cleared as she sat up and stared at an older man with green eyes and frightening smile. On either side of her small frame, men in oxford shirts sat cool and collected, but she knew they were there to prevent her from escaping.

"I hope you slept well, my dear," The man across from her grinned. "My name is Alex Dunbar. Michael is on your right and Carl on your left. There is no need for you to be frightened of me or my group. We just want to know a few things. If you cooperate then we will take you home without any harm. If you decide to not tell us what we need to know then life will become very difficult for you. Either way we will get what we want."

Diana stared in fear of Dunbar now. Kathy had been direct as well with the value of what Diana had memorized but unlike Dunbar, Kathy wanted Diana to tell in her own timing. Kathy acted like she had no time limit while Dunbar made it quite clear he wanted the information and now.

"Sir," a third man ducked in the open window that Diana now noticed. "The CIA will be looking for us to no end now. It probably would be best to interrogate the little lady at the apartment. Besides it is a little homier if you know what I mean."

Dunbar turned his attention back to Diana with a smirk on his face that caused Diana's stomach turn, a smirk of pleasure at watching someone else squirm. "You catch more flies with honey. Let's move out then."

The man in the window nodded and backed out. Diana then saw her prime opportunity. Quicker then thinking, she bolted toward the window and managed to get her upper body through before anyone inside could react. That was as far as she got though. Michael and Carl grabbed on either side of her old worn leather belt and yanked her back in. She fell to the floor with a thud as both man leaped on top of her pinning her arms at her sides. So tight was their grip that Diana began to whimper in pain.

"I told you life would become very difficult if you did not cooperate. You are coming with us whether you want to or not." Dunbar pulled out a leather case and plopped it up onto his seat. He lifted the lid and selected one of the many syringes. "Normally, I would just fix you with rope, but you're wiggly enough that they might do me no good. Instead, I think the needle will work just fine. Lift her up."

Michael and Carl grasped both her arms and pulled her into a standing position. They were about to set her down in the leather seat, but before they could do anything Diana began to kick and jerk her upper body around trying to get free. This was obviously not going to be as easy. Michael grunted as his stomach felt the sting of a foot. And he thought Macolm was bad. This thing was half his height, but he was still struggling to hold on to her. Of course it didn't help that she could stand upright in the car while he hit the roof if he tried.

Carl grasped one of her feet as it flung into the air, giving him the leverage to throw her off balance. All three once more toppled to the ground with Carl and Michael once more in control.

Dunbar bent over the child whose breaths were coming in rapidly. "You see I always win." Dunbar wrapped a rubber tube around her upper arm. He then pushed the needle into her major vein, pulled back some blood, and then injected the sleeping draught. "Release her."

Carl and Michael backed away even as Diana's eyes once more fluttered shut.

"Now, tie her up. We are going into a populated area, and the last thing we need is a scene." Dunbar handed a bandana to Michael. "Make sure this is tight so we don't have any screaming attention."

Michael nodded and bent over the still form even as the car jerked to a start. The cloth was pressed firmly in between her lips and teeth and tightened at the back. No sound would be heard from her to draw attraction.

The small green car with its golden stripe sat across the street from a large apartment complex. How many times it had parked there nobody knew, including its driver. Kathy stared out the passenger side window at the third story window and then shifted her attention to the road. The white bandage on her head had been changed before she came, but red still colored it right above her damaged scalp. Her head had stopped its throbbing simply because the doctors finally allowed her to take something that would cut through the pain. Kathy's cheek had not lessened in its color at all though it finally stopped changing upon reaching black. It looked absolutely hideous, but as she said to Ed, "You don't get smacked by mettle spikes with full momentum and not expect significant damage." Now Kathy watched for Dunbar and his group to arrive. No one was in the apartment at this time, but they probably went the long way around in case they were followed.

Suddenly, the black limousine with license plate 011687 pulled up to the driveway but did not go in. Instead, they continued on around the back of the building much to Kathy's relief. At least her approach would not be suspected.

Silently the young agent opened her door and slipped out. Without locking the car she strode forward with cautious steps upon getting off the street and out of sight. Kathy crept along the side of the building till she came to the back where the limousine sat. She quickly squatted down behind some trashcans where she could see without being seen and hear without being heard, granted she did not move.

The driver got out and stepped up to the door with keys jangling in his hands. He was soon lost to sight. Out the side door came Dunbar, Michael, Carl and Diana, whose hands were bound and it looked almost like she was gagged.

Suddenly Kathy's foot fell asleep and as she shifted it to a different position her shoe knocked against the trashcan. Everything froze including Kathy's breathing.

"Michael, go check that out," she heard Dunbar command.

Footsteps came swiftly closer, but Kathy dared not look. Instead, she leaned her head back against the brick wall and forced herself to breath slowly and noiselessly despite her racing heart. Her mind wandered over the good times of life, before her father died, before the war and certainly before the CIA job. Her last memory would most definitely not be of Michael shooting her in the head as an added bonus to her already damaged skull.

Then at the last possible second before discovery a black cat darted out from behind one of the trash cans making a horrendous noise and fled across the yard. The footsteps stopped and began to walk away from Kathy's hiding place.

"It's just that stupid black cat again," Michael called.

Kathy began breathing a whole lot easier and now she dared to peak. All four people had disappeared inside. Slowly, trying to avoid the trash cans, Kathy crept up to the back door and tried the handle. It stuck fast. _Great_. Kathy reached into her belt loop and pulled out a thin but long needle. She pushed the pointed end into the lock and after some jiggling pulled it free again. The lock clicked allowing Kathy to slip inside. Now came the most dangerous part. Unlike her own apartment complex, there was only one apartment per floor. If she took the elevator or the stairs, upon exiting either place Kathy would be in the apartment. Danger was obvious if she committed to such a thing. But she had to get Diana out before Dunbar forced her to talk. It was absolutely necessary. Kathy's own life was at stake.

Kathy stopped and after taking a few deep breaths managed to think clearly. Dunbar and his men would know that mid-day in Washington D.C. that generally no one is home. Thus, he would have no fear of anyone catching him as he transported his prey upstairs. Meaning quite simply, he would take the elevators. Therefore, she would take the stairs. After all, it is less risky to listen at the door out of the stairwell while the elevator just opens.

Kathy slipped into the stairwell and mounted the stairs, pleading with any forces that could possibly be at work that there was no one guarding the top of the stairs. To her relief this hope held true. Kathy pressed her ear to the door and trained all her senses to the other side. Nothing was heard but some scuffling. Someone was pacing back and forth along the length. Kathy grabbed her gun as her long fingers wrapped around the handle. Slowly, she pushed open the door enough to get a peak inside. The place was well furnished with a bed and dresser to match the chair and night table. A young girl came into view within moments allowing Kathy to immediately recognize her as Diana.

Diana turned and caught sight of the door ajar. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came thanks to Kathy's quick thinking. As soon as Kathy saw fear enter Diana's eyes Kathy bolted in and slapped her hand over Diana's mouth.

"Whoa there Diana. It's just me. It's Kathy." Kathy took her hand away from Diana's mouth and turned the girl to face her.

When Diana caught sight of Kathy she wrapped her arms around Kathy's chest and laid her head on the woman's bosom. Tears wet Kathy's shirt as she let the frightened girl cry while Kathy gently rubbed the girls head.

"Come on, Diana. We have to get out of here." Kathy pushed the child away and quietly stepped over to the door leading into the actual apartment. Kathy opened it slightly and peeked inside. Dunbar was bending over his brief case where he kept all kinds of drugs of which Kathy herself felt their strange effect. He was currently mixing something, but Kathy did not want to guess what it was. She marched back to Diana, grasped the girl's arm and led the child to the stairway. With Diana in front the two made their way downstairs.

Suddenly ruckus was heard from above and the sound of running feet echoed down the stairs.

"Run," Kathy yelled.

Guns started going off and Diana needed no second encouragement. Kathy stopped a few times and fired upward. She hit Michael in the shoulder all too quickly for the poor guy. He suffered way too much with Kathy Macolm on the loose.

The two girls fled out the front door. Kathy knowing the limousine was in the back yard determined they had the advantage of getting ahead with the men having to take the longer route out. Plus they're a limousine, which was not as quick on corners as her five passenger car was.

"Run!" Kathy screamed shoving Diana ahead across the street.

Diana leaped into the passenger side and seconds later Kathy joined her. The keys were already in the ignition and with a turn the car roared to life. Just as Dunbar's fancy wheels pulled out, Kathy's were shooting around the corner. After about ten minutes of speeding through the streets, Kathy pulled into the parking lot of the intelligence agency. She shifted into park and for the first time since hugging the child, Kathy looked at the girl with her full attention. Diana was in just plain tears. Kathy undid her seatbelt and pulled the girl toward her. "It's all right," she muttered. "It's all right."

"I am so scared," Diana groaned over and over again.

Kathy stood calmly in Ed's office once more. She felt like she had been there an eternity since bringing a semi-stable Diana in. Kathy's head had begun to throb again and she was currently sucking on ice cubes to relieve the bruise somewhat that once more pained her cheek. She at least gave Michael what he justly deserved. Now if she could just see Dunbar's face when his double agents are arrested for treason all this would be worth it. Currently, Ed and Diana were talking over what she knew in regards to that paper.

The sound of the door behind her brought Kathy to the current time. She turned and saw the long face of Ed. He slowly walked to his desk and plopped down with the largest sight she had heard in five years.

"Well?" Kathy asked.

"Nothing," Ed stated simply.

"What?"

"Exactly what I said, nothing."

"But why?"

"Fear. Diana figures if they are desperate enough to kidnap her in order to get those names what will happen when they discover she has already told the CIA. Can't say that I blame her."

"Blame her! Ed, we need those names! We have moles in the CIA that need to be found and take care of. We have lost enough good agents to this. And you're willing to risk five more?"

"I know all that is at stake here. What do you expect me to do? I completely understand where she is coming from and don't blame her one bit."

"But the information!"

Ed was silent for several minutes. "I had a son once. He was about Diana's age the last time I saw him. Josh always loved to come and see where I worked and watch the spies do their spying. One day as he was walking home from school he saw something he should not have seen. We all felt it was safer not to say anything in regards to that day. But only when Josh was attacked did we realize the danger. Now Josh is with my brother and has been there for the past five years. Diana probably feels that if she tells no one Dunbar will have no reason to kill her since she is the only one with the information. But if she tells us what is stopping Dunbar from committing murder. Just for the record, she did not buy the whole witness protection thing."

"To bad we can't make her talk."

Ed stared in disbelief at his friend. "We will be no different then Dunbar. Besides, the media will get all over us for that. You know about all the regulations. We can not make anyone talk for that would be against the constitution itself. Not to mention that she is underage. We would be disgraced in the street if we took that path, and I would loose my job."

Kathy sat in her chair with a heavy sigh. Her heart sank deep within and she felt at a complete loss. They were back to square one, but with an even greater threat then before.

"Sir," Donovan pocked his head in thru the office door.

"Yes," Ed turned to his other top agent.

"The child has seemed to – uh – that is we – uh – Diana is missing."

Ed and Kathy met each other's gaze of surprise and terror. Simultaneously, they fled the building searching the alleyways and streets for the one twelve year old who knew how to be evasive.

Kathy separated herself from the group and proceeded on her own using her street knowledge as her aid. Diana would not suspect anyone to find her on the back streets where few traveled.

Diana walked with a sure step as she always did. What she had been through in the past few days did not seem to give her any turn whatsoever. It was almost a miracle that she had escaped both Dunbar and the CIA all in the same day. But escaped she had and now there was not a care in the world.

Dunbar and his men knew exactly where Kathy was taking the young child and thus waited outside the Intelligence building for the child to exit. Two hours of constant watching paid off when Diana exited the building alone. She looked both ways before advancing down the street. No one followed her which meant she had most likely slipped away. That was fine with Dunbar for then there would be no one to worry about.

"Follow her," Dunbar gave the order.

Slowly the car moved forward trying not to be noticed. Diana continued to walk without turning for cars were not uncommon to hear in this area. She turned down an ally where the car could not squeeze through. Dunbar had the car stopped and the three men stepped out. At first they kept their pace slow so as not to alarm her, but when the order was given they bolted.

It was not long before they overtook the child and grabbed her before she had time to react.

"No!" she screamed struggling. She kicked like a young horse who just found his legs in the fields and screamed all the louder. "Help! No!"

It was no use. The agents had not followed her out and no one was around to hear the cries. Diana's strength was also no match for the three much larger men as they proceeded to drag the poor child to the car. She was shoved in screaming, before the car drove off. It was over for Diana.

Kathy stepped out into one of the many allies she knew to be common in Diana's travel. Screams sounded against the walls and trashcans. Kathy's ears perked up as she ran toward the shouts for help. There was no doubt in Kathy's mind that these were coming from Diana. Just as Kathy came within sight of the sound she saw Dunbar and two goons shove Diana into the car. A hand shot out grabbing at the doorframe as the poor child tried to escape. A large arm though stopped her move as it came around her upper arms and pulled her in. The car then kicked into gear and screeching tires were heard upon it speeding away.

Kathy did not have much time. The main hideout was unknown to her, and that would be the Dunbar would flee. Kathy's attention turned to her own car parked on the street for a situation such as this. Kathy leaped aboard and switched it on before swiftly putting the pedal to the metal. She whipped the car around faster then should have been possible and sped off after her enemy.

Diana shuddered and shook with fear. Now, the past few days came back to her emotional state. One of the men drove the big black car as last time, but this time Dunbar was right beside her with no sleeping needle. Instead, he held on with an iron grip. Diana fidgeted slightly, pulling on the arm he held. She hoped he would understand her uncomfortableness and relax just a little bit. Rather, the grip tightened. Diana dared to look up at the firm frightening face.

Dunbar was staring down at her with an evil grin. "You see little missy, I don't like it when people don't cooperate." He wrapped one of his big hands around her throat. "You will tell us everything whether you want to or not."

Diana shut her eyes as two big tears rolled down her cheeks. Maybe she should have talked to the CIA. At least then she would not be in this horrible mess.

Help was not very far behind though. Kathy glanced down at her dash toward where her radio sat. She reached over keeping her eyes fixed on the limousine ahead and lifted the communicator. Her fingers pushed a variety of buttons before she lifted it to her mouth.

"Macolm to Masson come in. Masson over," she spoke calmly. Static entered her receiver. "Macolm to Masson, do you read me?"

Through the radio she heard some shifting around as if someone was having trouble getting the radio off its device. Finally a voice spoke, "This is Masson. Where are you, Kathy?"

"Currently on the highway heading out of D.C."

"What are you doing there?"

"Let's just say your stop street raised agent located the missing information as she was being dragged into the limo by three thugs. One I recognized as Dunbar and the driver appears to be Michael, but no positive ID."

"Are you following them?"

"No, I just like taking the highway out of D.C. everyday and it doesn't matter that agents lives are at stake. Of course I am following them. I'm right out on 59 heading northbound. We appear to be taking exit 19 even as I speak. Hold on, I have to cut my speed." Kathy pressed firmly on the brake as she slipped in behind a small red Chevrolet that had positioned itself in between her and her prey.

Through the streets of one of the many suburbs in Washington D.C. Kathy followed Dunbar's car always trying to stay two or even three cars behind him. Finally, they pulled into the parking lot of an old abandoned warehouse. Kathy parked her car across the street and shut off the engine as Dunbar pulled into his little garage.

A sigh escaped Kathy as she picked up the radio and whispered, "They turned into South Street at that old warehouse we shut down a few years ago."

"All right. We will get there as soon as possible."

"Permission to gain access inside."

"Permission denied. Stay where you are till you have backup there."

Kathy nodded but did not understand. She put down the radio and after two minutes of deep thinking, weighing in the balance of the risk of obeying or disobeying orders. Kathy at last opened her door and stepped out. No man was going to tell her what to do when several agent's lives weighed in the balance. Dunbar had been shown one thing: Kathy would go to any lengths, and Diana was not going to cooperate. He would not dare waist any more time then he could help.

Kathy bent down as she bolted across the street. The warehouse was surrounded by a ten foot gate made of wire mesh. The FBI had put it up to keep people out when they busted a drug bonanza located inside. The workers and superintendents were big time drug dealers and in exchange for work everyone got a good share of uppers and even some downers. How Dunbar gained access Kathy could only imagine.

Slowly, Kathy walked along the gate for a little while sizing it up. She felt it should be easy enough to climb since there were after all plenty of foot holds. Kathy grasped one hole roughly chest level and then reached for another an arms length higher. Pulling herself up she managed to secure both feet in the mesh. Her eyes wandered behind the gate as she desperately pleaded that nobody would come out and spot her. Then she would end up with more than a bruised cheek and bandage on her head. A nice bullet in the chest would make her life so much simpler.

Dunbar and his two thugs stepped out of the parked limousine. He had not even thought that there might a possible tail since Diana had come out alone. Besides, even if they tried to find out where his hiding place was it would do them no good. No one would ever think to look in this old warehouse. He was safe.

They swiftly dragged Diana into the warehouse with much wiggling and whining on Diana's part. She was forced into a large empty room save for a few boards along the back wall. Dunbar grinned as the door was shut behind her and locked. No way was the little girl escaping from him as she did the agency.

Diana tried to fight the fear within her heart. Daddy had always told her that in the worst of times she had to learn to be a brave girl. Diana was trying, but it was so hard. A tear trickled down her cheek as she went towards the middle of the room and sat down. Never in her life had she felt so lonely or so afraid. She half wished that that agent, Kathy, was here right now. If only Diana would have cooperated with her.

Meanwhile, Kathy herself managed to shimmy up the gate outside. She perched on the top, looked in all directions and then leaped to the bottom landing firm on her sturdy feet. The courtyard where she stood was empty of everything she remembered being here when the place was busted. The FBI must have cleared out the whole place, and to prevent suspicion from the non existent neighbors, Dunbar evidently did not want to refurnish.

Quietly Kathy advanced to the building. She crept up to the long wall and flattened herself against it. Her ears strained to hear the slightest step made in the soft dirt but none came. She began to breath easier as she made her way along the wall in search of a window in order to gain access.

"Everything is going according to plan," a voice spoke.

Once more Kathy flattened herself against the boards and stopped breathing. Where the voice had come from she could only imagine. It did not sound like it was from around the corner making her soon to be discovered, but it was definitely close.

"The agency has made their biggest mistake yet, and I will be taking advantage of this," the voice continued.

Kathy dared to lift her head and look down the length of the wall. There, not more than two feet away, sat a window open. She bent down and ran forward until she was directly underneath it. Her heart picking up speed Kathy dared to peak.

In the center of the room sat a long table. Probably a conference table from the previous owners. Dunbar sat comfortably at the head farthest away from where Kathy listened.

"That is the key difference between the CIA and me. We both have the same means, but they are tied by the people. I have no one to discredit me," Dunbar gloated. He lifted a syringe and tapped the needle two times. "Soon we will know exactly who the spies are."

Kathy caught her heart in her throat as she bent back down and slipped past the window. If she remembered correctly from there should be an entrance right around this corner. Suddenly Kathy stopped. She had rounded the corner and almost slammed right into one of Dunbar's men. Before either could say anything a shot rang out. The enemy fell dead before Kathy. She looked shocked for a moment only to realize that her own weapon was in her hand. With a shake of her head, Kathy continued on until she came to a door. Pressing her ear against the wood, she strained to listen but heard nothing. Her hand grasped the knob and slowly turned it before allowing the door to swing inward. The hall was darkly lit and empty, completely empty. Kathy stepped in and moved along with intense caution keeping her gun at the ready.

Diana sat on the cold cement floor with her knees drawn up. Her pant legs were damp from the many tears already shed. Dread filled her heart and soul for what was to come. The CIA had not forced her to talk, but this cruel man had already shown he was not limited like they were.

Suddenly the door opened without a sound. Diana hoped it was Kathy coming to rescue her once more but that hope was swiftly crushed. Dunbar advanced with still another syringe in his hand. Only this time Diana did not suspect it was a sleeping drug. Michael and Carl were right behind their boss arms crossed and looking much fiercer then Diana had remembered.

Diana leaned back on her hands and began to crawl away. Her heart beat intensely in her chest as she stared upon her father's enemies.

"Hello, Diana," Dunbar spoke gently with an evil smirk on his face. "We are going to talk now about that paper you found on the dead agent. This is just something to help you remember everything on that list." He lifted the syringe. "I promise you this will be the last time. Michael, Carl."

Michael and Carl stepped forward.

"No!" Diana screamed as she leapt to her feet and ran to the opposite wall. There was no way of escape, but at least if she kept moving maybe she could buy some time.

Kathy was slowly moving through the halls with stealth like a lion. Anger rose up inside her as she thought of all the double agents who would die if that list was not recovered soon. Occasionally, Kathy would take a shot at somebody coming around the corner and thus killed her own share of people. Thankfully she put the silencer on so nobody would hear the shots as they were fired. As she went along each room was opened, but still no sign of Diana.

Suddenly, a child's scream was heard. Now Kathy had an idea of where the young girl was. Immediately, she ran toward the sound.

Michael and Carl were taller then Diana which gave them an advantage and a disadvantage. They could easily cover more ground then Diana in a single step, but her shortness made her all the more slippery as she maneuvered about. Finally the two cornered her against one of the four corners and this time held on. It did help that Diana no longer had the strength to put up a fight.

Michael and Carl each grabbed an arm as Dunbar advanced. Diana squirmed a little but could not escape. Dunbar grasped her right arm at the elbow and twisted around in order to see the fleshy, muscular region. He brought the needle up above its entrance point and then shoved it into place. The formula was shoved into muscle and only then was the girl released.

"We will be back in a half hour to talk," Dunbar whispered. Then the three exited the small room.

Kathy was having her share of difficulties. Where the scream had come from was also where every friend of Dunbar happened to be hiding. Never in her life thus far, even as a military personal, did she have to stop so many times to reload her weapon. The silencer had been taken off a long time ago because now there was no point. She would round a corner and at least half a dozen men with guns would come out after her. It was fun only when two or three of those guys would fall with one bullet. But when each took one bullet or two, Kathy found herself slipping back into hiding and reloading. It got to a point where she would just stick out her foot and if no one fired then it was all clear. Unfortunately, that only lasted so long before it failed as well.

Kathy crept along a long wall. An opening was seen not far away. With her back pressed against the structure and her gun ready, Kathy stepped up next to the opening. She stuck her foot out on the floor as if she was turning. Nothing came. _I guess they ran out of men to throw at me,_ She thought. Kathy, still wary though, poked her head around the corner, but had to jerk back as bullets grazed her hair. She ensured that her weapon was loaded before leaping out and opening fire. So rapid was her shots that there was no time to take aim. Many of her bullets hit their targets, but not all the enemy fell before her gun was once more empty. Kathy leapt behind some crates and reloaded while creeping along to the other side hoping to avoid anymore confrontation with this group. That wasn't to come.

As Kathy crawled along fully stretched out a shot rang out over her and pain shot through her leg. She turned and spotted Carl standing over her, his gun raised ready to fire once more. Kathy threw herself over onto her back and shot with incredible accuracy. Then she was off again.

Even as Kathy was making her way along the booby trapped fortress, Diana could feel the drug taking effect. It was almost as if Diana had no control over herself. Everything seemed unreal and all her movements appeared to be moving through an invisible liquid of sorts. Whether this was normal or not Diana did not know. All she was concerned about was getting out of here before-- to late.

Dunbar opened the door and stepped in. Neither Michael nor Carl was with him. "Now Miss Diana, we will talk. I want to know the names you saw on that piece of paper."

Even though Diana did not want to tell, she found herself saying the first name. "Richard Dominique."

She was swiftly interrupted by a shot that came right through the door. Dunbar leaped back as the door collapsed to the ground. There on the other side stood Kathy Macolm.

"How nice of you to join us, Miss Macolm."

Kathy grinned. "This party is over."

From behind her came a rush of agents. The back up crew had arrived and helped Kathy out of her little jam. Dunbar was quickly handcuffed and dragged out of the warehouse along with his wounded men. The dead would be transported later via hearses. Diana was taken to the hospital along with Kathy, who had suffered a considerable amount of damage in her rescue mission.

Diana sat at a table with her hands folded in her lap. A tape recorder was set in front of her and across the table another agent listened as Diana gave out the list. Across the room a two way mirror was put in place. On the other side of the two way mirror Kathy and Ed half listened to the names being spewed.

"You were very foolish going into that fortress alone," Ed spoke not turning to his fellow agent.

"I did what I judged to be right," Kathy spoke firmly.

"I gave you strict orders."

"I did what I judged to be right."

Ed turned to Kathy. "If it weren't for that, the list would have been lost and at least five agents would be destroyed."

Kathy looked with a smile at her leader. "I didn't think it was worth the risk."

From the other room they heard. "Kathy Melony."

Ed looked to Kathy knowing that was just one of her alias last names.

Kathy just grinned sheepishly. "Do I get my vacation now?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Do you ever forget?"

Kathy just shook her head grinning like a school girl.


End file.
